Blame The Jumbotron
by IRAbramovitz
Summary: Beca loves baseball and Chloe is the only one to find out, what happens when the next game is in Chloe's hometown?


_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hello again :) this fic was inspired by canadiansketch 's idea on tumblr!**_

 ** _I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you thougt- i appreciate each and every review, favorite and follow :)_**

 ** _If you have ideas for other fics you would like me to write i would be happy to hear either here, on tumblr [inbal-esh-world] or twitter [inbalabramovitz / BechloeL]!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

B-

I sit in my room when I watch the game. It's baseball season. I love watching baseball! No one knows this so I usually tell people I'm sick when there's a game or sit in the weirdest positions so no one can see what I'm watching on my laptop. It works every time, no one ever catches me. Well, not until Chloe Beale… Let me explain;  
 _I was sitting in a rather comfortable but weird position on my bed, earphones in, watching the game. It was almost half-time and my team was winning. I was grinning at the screen and internally chanting and whooping with the crowd, when I suddenly feel someone standing right over me. I could feel them watching me and the screen. My eyes widened and I slowly, while lowering the screen, turned around. It was Chloe. She was looking very amused and I was trying very hard to come up with a quick excuse for me to be watching the baseball game when she said "I didn't know you liked baseball, Bec." and plopped down next to me on the bed, making it bounce slightly. I stared at her and didn't answer, she nudged my shoulder "so who's winning?" she asks casually, glancing at the laptop screen that was facing down. I blinked and was confused- "You- you know baseball?" I asked, quietly. She chuckled a little and replied- "of course! My brothers used to watch it all the time, I would sit with them and watch every single game." I raised my eyebrow in surprise and she asked again- "so, who's winning?" I watched her for another second, considering, and then raised the screen back up and showed her the scoreboard. She smiled widely and made herself comfortable next to me, obviously she was going to sit and watch the rest with me… what did I expect?! I rolled my eyes and unplugged the earphones, getting back to the game and trying to ignore the heat I felt radiating from my cheeks every time Chloe's shoulder brushed against mine.  
_ So, basically, I made Chloe promise not to tell anyone and she did on the condition that she can join me when I watch the games… I agreed.

C-

I arrived at home and opened the door slowly, "mom? Dad?" I called out, closing the door and hearing footsteps. It was Kyler, my little brother. He smiled when he saw me and we hugged, I kept my shoulder around him as we walked toward the living room and I spotted Charlie, my older brother, sitting with my dad and discussing the last game. Kyler and I sat and joined the conversation easily, they didn't even ask how I knew what happened. They were used to me knowing everything that was going on with the games we would watch together.  
A minute later mom came into the living room and hugged me very tightly before telling Kyler to help her in the kitchen. He gave me a tiring look and followed her, but before they were out of earshot I jumped up after them and we arrived at the kitchen. Mom was making pasta and salad, she wanted Kyler to set the table and wash the dishes that were in the sink. "mom, why don't you go into the living room with dad and Charlie? I'll be here with Ky." I suggested, before she had the chance to pick up the knife and resume cutting the vegetables. She was a little surprised to see me behind her, she obviously didn't hear me follow them, but smiled nonetheless and handed me the knife as she gave me a peck on the cheek and headed out the kitchen door.  
"So," I said as I cut up a cucumber and tasted the pasta, "how's your last year in school, Ky?" I asked, side-glancing him. I saw him frown slightly as he placed the plate he was holding on the table, he didn't answer. I tasted the pasta again and estimated another 2 minutes before turning to face him- "Ky?" I asked, sweetly. He looked up from the table and I could see his mouth struggle to form a smile, I took a step toward him and placed my hand on his shoulder- "Ky… Are they still bullying you?" I asked, cautiously. He looked back at the door quickly and made sure mom wasn't listening, "not physically…" he mumbled and shook my hand off. He put another plate on the table before talking again- "The pasta should be ready by now." he said, not looking up at me. I turned to the pot and turned off the gas, I started emptying it of water when I heard a drawer to my left open and close, Kyler was setting the forks and knives now. "it's your last year, Ky. Don't worry. It'll all be over soon and then you can come to Barden, it'll be better for you there." I said as I put olive oil, salt and pepper in the pasta and mix. I heard him sigh and say "yeah..." quietly and I covered the pasta, placing it in the middle of the table. I looked up at him and I saw tears in his eyes, I walked over to him quickly and gave him a tight and long hug- "it's okay to cry, Kyler… Let it out." I said soothingly as his tears fell onto my shoulder and his hands clutched the back of my jacket. "They make fun of my voice." he said between sniffing and I hug him tighter. After a few minutes his tears stop and he lets go, he washes his face and wipes his nose before turning to the dishes in the sink and washing them one by one. A few more minutes pass in a nice silence as he washes the dishes and I cut vegetables, mom comes in once claiming she needed something when we know she was just checking how we were doing. After she left Kyler burst out laughing, I couldn't resist and I joined in. "mom- thinks we- will- burn- down the- kitchen" Kyler says in between laughing and we calm down after a minute or two and, still smiling, return to the task at hand. "So," Kyler says after a minute, I turn to him and raise my eyebrow, urging him to keep talking, "how are things with you and the brunette?" I wasn't surprised at the question but I looked back at the door to make sure no one was listening. I had told Kyler I was bi awhile ago and about my feelings for Beca, I knew he would ask about it as soon as he could. I sighed but smiled and said "well… I discovered she watches all the baseball games and I made her promise that as long as she watches them with me I won't tell anyone… but that's all." I finished cutting and then started mixing them together and adding the usual spices and olive oil. Kyler didn't talk for a minute, but he had a look on his face that said he was thinking hard as he scrubbed some dry sauce off a plate and put it on the rack to dry. "what if you take her to a game?" he said after a minute, turning to me with a triumphant smile on his face. I hadn't thought of that… "but… when?" he said, more to himself than me. I frowned too and placed the salad on the table, moving to help him with the dishes. Charlie came in a minute later and Kyler's face lit up- "Charlie! When's the next game playing and where?" he asked quickly, before Charlie left the kitchen. Charlie turned to us and contorted his face for a second, remembering, "2 weeks. In the field near us." he answered and didn't even ask why as he headed back into the lounge. Kyler turned to me with his eyebrows raised and a grin across his lips- "so?" he said, nudging me as I put away the last dish and turned to look at him while drying my hands. "I guess..." I said, "but only if you come too!" I added quickly before he can reply. He smiled even wider and held out his hand- "deal." he said as we shook hands and called the rest into the kitchen for dinner.

B-

There was a week to the next game and I was getting excited, I managed to convince the rest, as usual, that I was excited for the Finals and not for anything else. Well, everyone except Chloe. She was looking even more excited and nervous than I was and I was beginning to worry when she cornered me after an afternoon rehearsal and waited for the rest to leave before she told me what this was about-  
"Okay, Bec, there's a game in a week. You know that right?" I nodded quickly and waited for her to get to the point as she played with the hem of her shirt before looking at me again, "so… Well, the game is in my hometown and my brother got 3 tickets… but, my older brother and dad can't come… so, I was wondering… if you're free… I mean, if you want… to, um- to join us?" she asked, looking down every once in a while but looking into my eyes when she uttered the last few words. I couldn't stop the grin spreading across my face as I jumped up and hugged her- "yes!" I answered as I let go of her and, from the excitement, didn't realize I had initiated a hug and that Chloe was blushing. She smiled shyly at my excitement "great! So next week on Thursday we'll go and pick my brother up after school and go see the game." she concluded before saying 'bye' and leaving for the showers. I smiled the whole way back to the Bellas house and didn't even think of the idea that this might count as a date as I waited for Thursday to come. I was also excited to finally meet Chloe's brother, she always talks about him and I was getting curious.

#Thursday#

C-

"Bec?" I knocked on the door to her room and glanced at my watch every single second, afraid we will be late, she finally opened the door and my breath caught for a second when I saw what she was wearing- tight jeans and a nice, a little tight, ruffled shirt. I shook it off quickly and smiled at her, gesturing for her to follow me to the car.

*2 hours later*

We reached Kyler's school 2 minutes before the bell rang so we waited close to the gate and sat quietly. Beca was bouncing in her seat, I laughed lightly and she said "What?! I'm about to meet your little brother AND go to my first baseball game!" I laughed again and got out of the car when I heard the bell ring. A minute later I spotted Ky almost running out of school and called out to him, he heard me and hurried toward me. I hugged him and he was about to get into the backseat when a guy behind him yelled- "Hey, Beale! Is that your girlfriend?" and a few guys behind him laughed, Kyler turned red in his face but got into the backseat and slammed the door. The guys came closer and kept yelling- "Or is that your mommy? Do you cry to your mommy, Beale?" he seemed to be enjoying himself and the other guys behind him laughed harder. Kyler didn't say anything but I didn't move, I was leaning on Beca's door and I could feel her trying to push open the door, she was going to lunge at them. I leaned harder and waited until they passed, Beca pushed harder but all she managed to do was move me a little before they were out of sight. I watched them leave and then got into the driver's seat again. I closed the door "why didn't you let me go at them?! I would have beaten the shit out of those dickheads!" Beca said, annoyed, I glanced back at Kyler and saw that he was watching Beca, he was watching her with a look of approval on his face and I tried to suppress a smile as I started up the car and started driving to the field- "Beca, meet my brother Kyler." I said calmly and drove on without another word. They talked the whole 20 minute drive and both looked happier when we exited the car and walked toward the field, presenting our tickets.

B-

Chloe's little brother is awesome! He is so much like Chloe and he's just as chatty as she is… But, I had a great time taking to him on the drive to the field. We finally reached it and were shown the general direction of our seats. We have a great view of the field from our seats, Chloe's sitting in between Kyler and me. She bought him a foam-finger, he looks happy. I'm so excited!

*an hour later, television time-out*

The game stopped for commercials and we could see the players going back inside to freshen up. My face hurt from smiling so much and my throat from yelling at the teams. My team was winning, obviously.  
The three of us were talking about the game and the different player's tactics when suddenly "Kiss On My List" by Hall&Oats came on and the jumbotron screen came on… it was the kiss-cam. I spotted Kyler rolling his eyes and Chloe's face light up as the first couple showed up on the screen. I watched quietly and was getting a little tired of all the whistling when the third couple was shown when suddenly I look at the screen and I'm on it. I look behind me to see if it's for the people behind me but I turn again to the screen and the heart is around me and Chloe.

C-

My whole body froze when I saw the heart around Beca and I. I wasn't expecting this… and apparently we didn't react fast enough because chanting begun. "KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" people all around us were staring and chanting, I could see Beca's face get almost as red as a tomato on the screen but people didn't stop chanting. I had to stop the chanting, but what was I supposed to do?! I looked sideways at Beca and made a decision- I leaned forward quickly and gave her a peck on the cheek. I felt her hot cheeks on my lips as I leaned back into my seat. The chanting just got louder and you could also hear some other voices going "boooo!" or "A real kiss!"…

B-

Aren't they supposed to move on to another couple if we don't do it?! I'm starting to get pissed… Why did they have to put it on us? I suppressed a smile when Chloe's kissed my cheek and I figured that would be it- but no. "A REAL KISSSS! C'MON!" people were yelling and I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, counted to 5 and turned in my seat to face Chloe.

C-

Beca turned to me abruptly and I looked at her, confused. I could see determination in her eyes but her face was asking something… was it... permission? I gave the tiniest nod and she leaned forward, catching my lip in hers. It lasted 3 seconds, I counted. It was the most wonderful 3 seconds of my life. In those 3 seconds everyone and everything around us disappeared and I could see and feel nothing but her. It was magical… and when she pulled back and the camera was already off us I thought I saw a hint of a grin on her face as she turned her attention back to the game.

B-

The game ended and we walked to the car, all we talked about as we drove Kyler home from the game. But the minute Kyler said goodbye the car became increasingly quiet… Chloe was keeping her eyes on the road but she was biting her lip. I tried not to think of how I touched those lips with my own only 2 hours before as I tore my eyes away from her and looked out the window.  
We stopped at a gas station and as Chloe filled up the tank I went to the bathroom. I came back and she was leaning on the car, waiting for me. I walked toward her and I recognized the look on her face immediately. It was the same look I gave her before I kissed her… I came as close to her as I dared, standing within arm's reach, and waited.

C-

"That was a… um, a nice kiss earlier…" Beca said, looking nervous. I took this as a 'yes' and grabbed her arms, pulling her to me. Her face was right up against mine and I saw her smile as she avoided my gaze but her eyes scanned my whole body. I coughed lightly and she raised her head, looking at me. "would you like to go out with me?" she blurted before I could say one word. I grinned at her and nodded quickly, taking her face in my hands and bringing my lips to hers. It was better than before, it was longer and more passionate. I knew she wanted it too and that was enough for me.  
I was going to go on a date with Beca and I quietly thanked the kiss-cam for making it possible as we got back into the car and drove home together.


End file.
